Less talk, more drink!
by jay357
Summary: They share drinks. Whiskey. Lightman's precious whiskey. And Ria was sexy as always. So sexy it might be Gillian's undoing... So sexy it might be worth it to give it a try? - Season 3 Episode 5 "The Canary's Song"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It all belongs to Twentieth Century Fox and whatnot...**  
**Archiving: Only with permission of the author.**  
**Author's Note: Takes place in Season 3 Episode 5 - "The Canary's Song". There's this amazing scene at the end of the episode, and I just had to take advantage of that, showing Gill's POV.**

* * *

Gillian reached over and handed the latina yet another glass of whiskey. She didn't know how many it had been already. Not too many. There still was half a bottle to go, after all. And the night was still young.

"Thank you." Ria grabbed the glass without even looking at her. It took all of Gillian's willpower to keep her eyes on the glass instead of the beautiful woman who was comfortably spread over the couch. So she focused on her own glass, threw one leg over the other and tried to look calm and at ease, hoping she could fool the younger woman. The younger woman who obviously didn't know when to shut up.

"I'm not much of a whiskey-drinker, but this is smooth." Oh, she couldn't help it, the word *smooth* coming from the smaller woman's lips made hers dry as a desert. Licking her lips, she knew she just had to steal one glance. So she did. One glance, eyebrows raised, eyes wide open, trying to drink in the sexiness that was Ria Torres drinking whiskey. Oh Gods. She shouldn't have done that. The sight of the latina looking longingly into the glass was way too much for her. Or for her libido, at least. She tried to hide her excitement behind a deflection, saying the first thing that sprang to her mind.

"50 year-old malt." Staring into the glass hovering over her body, she knew she was lost. She had always known that she had a thing for Ria, but now... Why on earth had she agreed to have a drink? Why did she have to torture herself like this? Seeing the tan woman every single day was hard enough. Resisting the urge to touch her, resisting the urge to look at her all the time, that was the hard part. And sometimes she just couldn't resist. She'd touch Ria's back to get her attention, look at her when Cal was explaining something, study her features when she thought no one was looking... Ria's voice and the heartfelt sigh over a good drink brought her back to reality.

"You steal this from Lightman's stash?" Oh no. The latina was licking her lips. Did she do it on purpose or was it just a reflex, trying to savour the taste of the whiskey? She didn't know. But she knew that it made her knees go weak, that it made her smile in a way that could only mean one thing. She just had to hide it. So she turned away, wanting to pour herself another drink, partly hiding behind her ginger hair. And for a single moment she felt eyes upon her, hoping that maybe Ria had noticed that she had an unobstructed view into her cleavage. She smiled. Oh, how badly she wanted the younger woman to be her's, to give in, to... The thought made her elicit a sound that was one part affirmation, one part moan. When she started pouring her drink she could hear someone chuckling.

"You did!" In the corner of her eye she could see how Ria lifted her glass to a toast. But she didn't dare look at her, so she did the only other thing she could think of.

"Up yours!" When she lifted her newly filled glass to toast the empty room behind her, she became outright giddy at the sound of the latina's infectious laugh. She had done that. She had made her laugh. A silly smile spread all over her face and when she turned around, she could feel her face flush at the sight of the beautiful woman leaning over the armrest, laughing hard. She let herself fall back into the armchair, feeling the warmth that started spreading through her abdomen. Giggling along she couldn't help but admire the younger woman. Ria Torres seemed to be at ease with herself. Gillian herself felt exactly the opposite. She felt like an intruder in a world where she didn't belong. Her feelings where safely stored inside of her, and all her strength went into the task of hiding those feelings. Ria seemingly never noticed her strange behaviour, though. She just laughed that silvery laught that made Gillian smile even more.

"Alright!" Oh how she wished for the latina to utter that word in a different context. For example as an anwer to her deepest desires...

"You deserve it, though. You saved his ass today." The admiring look that the brunette sent her way was one she would keep for eternity. She would savour it and remember it and... maybe use it in desperate times, when her hands and needs got the better of her? Gillian's center started throbbing at the thought of that. It had been weeks already, and by now she desperately needed release. But not tonight. No. The looks she got from Torres, they were platonic, affectionate, maybe, but not romantic. Not in the least.

"It's a force of habit." Her voice betrayed her feelings. She could hear it. The sulking, the need for release, the lust *and* the resignation. It was all in there for the younger woman to read. She could see Ria's eyebrows twitching in what may be surprise or even a realisation... Which was it? Had the tanned brunette realised what she felt for her? Had she heard the underlying need for release? The...

"What makes this time any different?" There, a sigh. Did it belong to the statement about Cal or was it of an entirely different nature? Did Ria feel annoyed that Cal seemed to disregard Gillian's feelings a lot these days, or did it represent her dislike of the apparent nature of the redhead's fantasies? She couldn't tell. Normally, she could read a person's intentions, their feelings, their mood. Even just by listening to them. But Torres was different. She couldn't read her like Cal could. She knew looking at Ria might be a mistake in the long run, but on the other hand, if the latina had already picked up on her strange behaviour, she had to at least try and pretend she was on ease. And that included looking at your partner when conversing.

"Well, this time he actually noticed. You know, when I told him I got rid of the FBI once and for all, he said thank you." She felt Ria's glance burn into her, and so she started shifting, trying to get more comfortable, trying to escape the eyes of the natural next to her.

"He actually said that?" The latina seemed surprised. So maybe she had succeeded in making her think she was alright? Or maybe she just needed another drink. The heat between her legs was starting to make her weary, and she could feel a familiar wetness soaking her panties.

"Less talk, more drink."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself. All that subtext was driving me crazy.**

* * *

She downed her glass in one fluid motion, immediately refilling it, trying hard not to show the shake of her hands. The other woman was just way too sexy to look at. How easy it would be, to just walk over to the couch, drop onto her and... And lose herself in the passion of making love. But that was *not* going to happen. Yes, fine, she knew Ria had had female lovers before, but this was different. She was the brunette's boss. That was a line not so easily crossed.

"Not in the mood, huh?" The younger woman was just lying there, one of her legs propped up, her brown orbs eyeing her leisurely. Her right hand was hanging low, holding the almost empty glass of whiskey. Gillian desperately wanted to refill it, but she wasn't sure whether she had her emotions in check or not. The desperate need to touch the beautiful woman could be too much for her. So she stayed in the armchair, feeling safe behind the high armrests and her glass of malt.

"Hm." She had tried to remain silent, tried to shut up. But with Ria lying there, her leg raised, her center so easily accessible if she wanted to...

"What? Another drink?" And then the latina got up and filled both their glasses, emptying the bottle and letting it drop to the floor. She saw the brunette's mouth twitch a little, and a devious grin appeared on those full lips. She waited long enough for Gillian to look right into her eyes, and then... She licked them. Again. Smiling devilishly, she dropped onto the couch, this time facing the older woman. Oh how she wished she could ravage Ria right here and now...

"I guess that's all of it." Torres spread her legs, and let the left drop onto the floor. Gillian felt hot. The air seemed to boil, and she felt sweat trickling down her cleavage and into her pink sweater. From this angle she could look directly at the younger woman's center, only covered by a pair of jeans. And then she made a big mistake. She started breathing through her mouth, for the first time noticing the pleasant scent that Ria seemed to ooze. Her libido certainly seemed to like that. The first thing she felt was her dry mouth, then the acceleration of her heartbeat and then... then she heard herself sigh.

"Gill." Oh my Gods... She closed her eyes.

"Gill..." Lucky for her, her right leg was lying comfortably over her left, covering most of her exposed skin. Covering her center, more like. Maybe even hiding the scent that was surely being emitted by her lower lips. She knew she was soaking her panties. And all she wore was a skirt? Gods be good, this was the worst situation she had ever been in. She wanted to take Ria so badly that she could barely keep her eyes off of her. Of course, by now she was somewhere between intoxicated and drunk. Maybe just enough to give her courage...

"Gill?" Oh if Ria only knew what was going on inside her head. Naughty, naughty thoughts. And devious thoughts. Wishes. Fantasies. Dreams, even.

"Yeah?"

"You still alive?" The young woman's laughter felt so good. Like a wave washing over her. Like... Wait a second. Gillian's head slowly came to, replaying the sound of Ria calling her. *Gill*. It had sounded... Lustful. Horny, even. Or maybe her head was just making that up. She didn't dare open her eyes, but when she heard a soft sigh, she took her chances and risked a peek. The first thing she saw was the couch, legs and... And Ria, holding her glas of malt. No, not holding it. *Resting it* on top of her mound. Gillian's eyes went wide and further up, coming to a stop when she met the brown eyes of the tanned latina.

"You *are* still alive. Wanna come over?" And the redhead almost exploded. She took a shaky breath, downed the last bit of whiskey and rose on unsteady feet, walking the few steps until she was standing right next to a very tight pair of jeans. Ria lifted her left hand and took a hold of Gillian's sweater.

"Aren't you warm?" Tugging sharply, she managed to uncover the redhead's left arm, which was almost touching her thigh. Gillian's hand trembled. The legs were so close to her, the center of the young woman so dangerously near to her hand. She... No, she couldn't resist anymore. In one fluid motion, she slipped out of her sweater, let it fall to the ground, and knelt onto the carpet. Her face was the same height as Ria's now, and her left hand started stroking the strong thighs of the young latina. When she came close to the woman's center, she took hold of the glass and emptied it in one gulp. Then her hand went back to where it wanted to be the most, anyway. And when her delicate hand touched the latina's mound, all composure and strength seemed to leave the temperamental brunette.

"Gill..." A sigh escaped the younger woman's lips, and her hands pulled Gillian closer, grabbing her pink tank top and pulling her in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was. Ria's tongue forced itself into her mouth and she could taste alcohol and something minty penetrating her senses. She held the latina close, tongues battled, sighs escaped, and her libido rejoiced for the first time in years. Her left hand started opening the buttons on the pair of jeans that lay between her and salvation.

"Take them off. Take them off *now*." She couldn't help it. She wanted this way too much to care about decency anymore. And lucky for her, the young woman obeyed, pushing her jeans down and even shedding her brown sweater. Gillian's center screamed for release at the sight of that perfect body lying before her, only covered by a grey tank top and black panties.

"You're beautiful, Ria. You are." At that, a smile spread over the brunette's face that could light up even the darkest room. Gillian pulled her close and held her tight. The soft body of the latina felt so good against her own, so she motioned for Torres to sit on the edge of the couch, her legs spread and Gillian kneeling inbetween. She pushed Ria back, pulled the annoying tank top over the brunette's head and marveled at the beauty of the body before her. Her hands explored the tanned skin of the younger woman, pinching and probing, flicking her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and then her head went down to join them. A curious tongue probed Ria's navel, drew circles on her abdomen and went further up, teasing the sensitive skin between two perky breasts.

"Mh..." Finally the latina started moaning, pushing herself into Gillian's face, trying to deepen the contact. She used the opportunity to sneak her hand behind Ria, opening her bra in one deft motion. More moaning followed, exploring hands that cupped her breasts and scratched the skin beneath her own tank top. Oh, how she wanted to go slow, how she wanted to explore every single crevice on Ria's body. But she wasn't going to be patient enough for that. She knew that. So that would have to wait for another time. And with that thought she pulled the natural's panties down and let her fingers glide through the wetness that she found there.

"Oh Gods...!" Ria seemed to like that, and she liked it even more. The warm, wet folds that were beneath her nimble fingers, that was all she could think about. She kissed down Ria's neck, let her lips rest over the latina's pulse point, and finally hid in the nook between shoulder and head. She was amazed by the feelings that started spreading inside of her, all tender and new. She tried to push them away, to evaluate them later, and partly, she succeeded. She tried to concentrate on the matter at hand and slowly pushed two fingers inside. The vein on the latina's neck almost popped out, and a lusty scream escaped her full lips. Gillian revelled in the feeling of the young woman's muscles engulfing her, pressing onto her, she enjoyed the little gasps and moans that Ria emitted. Her right hand was busy rubbing nipples, exploring the soft tissue of a latina butt, while her left started pumping in and out of the brunette. She sped up and slowed down, pushing down hard and pushing in softly. She started teasing Ria with her thumb, stroking her clit and letting go, stopping her movements completely or pumping into her with all force, trying to drive her crazy... and succeeding.

"Gill, Gill, pleeeease!" Gillian stopped for a moment, lifting her head to look up at the latina. Sweat covered her face, and her hands trembled with anticipation.

"Please, Gill, please..." The redhead smiled, pushing her fingers deeper into the wet folds, entering another finger and rubbing the throbbing clit hard, determined to let the other woman come. Finally.

"Gill, GILL... GIIIIIILLLL!" When Gillian pushed her hand in for another thrust, all of Ria went limp in her arms. Sweaty hands held onto her for support, too weak to do anything other than rest on top of her. The latina's whole body was shaking, musles twitching, and Gillian could feel the younger woman's biceps flickering underneath her skin. And then a thought entered her mind.

"Ria?"

"Mh?" The latina's eyes were closed, her whole body slumped against the backrest of the couch, her legs dangling over the edge, still trapping Gillian inbetween. She slowly moved lower, kissing Ria's breasts, circling in until she took one nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting.

"What are you doing?" Ria's voice sounded weak and sleepy, but Gillian couldn't resist the temptation. Her head drifted lower, exploring the trembling abdomen, making another stop on the tiny belly button...

"Gill?" The latina yawned and tried to hold onto the redhead's hair, pulling her closer.

"Yeah?" Gillian slowly pulled Ria's hand away, putting it onto the couch, where it wouldn't get in her way. And then she let her tonge glide over the wetness that was Ria Torres.

"OH MY GO..." The taste was wonderful. She let her tongue explore the folds, stroke through the inner lips, push inside slightly... And was almost smashed by two legs pressing into her from both sides.

"Gill, I can't, I can't anymore!" Ria was whimpering, trying to push Gillian away, her legs trembling, trying to hold on to the redhead.

"Yes, you can, you just wait and see." The older woman pushed the legs apart easily, and just as easily pushed her tongue deep inside the natural's center. Her right hand rubbed over the engorged clit, causing Ria to tremble and utter unintelligible words. This was perfection. This. Her tongue inside the gorgeous brunette, feeling the most private musles cramping around her. Ria's body started bucking again, thrusting her center forcefully against the redhead's face. Gillian enjoyed the hungry movement, and started lapping at the fluid seeping from her lover. Her lover? Oh hell, yes, her lover.

"Gill, you're... Oh my..." Gillian replaced her tongue with her fingers, filling the younger woman fully. Her hand moved slowly at first, until she was able to get up and take one hard nipple into her mouth. Then she started pumping again, mumbling into the breast in her face, stroking the writhing woman beneath her, trying to calm the thunder that would inevitably follow. When the moaning and sighing grew louder, she knew Ria was close. So she twisted her fingers, finding that certain rough spot just behind the entrance, and then she started rubbing in ernest, her palm grinding against the hard nub just above her folds.

"GILLIAAAAAAAAN!" When Ria came, she wanted to die. Her eyes filled with tears at the beauty in front of her. Yes, this was worth every single sore muscle tomorrow. The sweat-covered face of the latina looking up at her, with a mix of pleasure and pain written across her beautiful features.

"Are you okay?" Her wet hand cupped a tanned face, grazed full lips, stroked red cheeks and finally touched an enourmosly fast-beating pulse point. She felt love. Love of all things.

"Oh Gill..." Quivering hands went up to cup her face and pull her tighter onto a sweaty body. Warm hands held her close and touched her lower back, just below her tank top. Now was the first time she noticed that she herself was still almost fully clothed. But there would be time for her needs later. Now all she wanted to do was give in to the slow, steady breathing of the woman underneath her. Maybe she was already asleep. Gillian placed a soft kiss on Ria's lips and held her tight, her head coming to rest on a strongly beating heart.

**THE END.**


End file.
